RPN 9 - Moving Ahead!
Manila Bulletin | April 10, 2003 Byline: WALDEN SADIRI The new battlecry of RPN 9 is moving ahead and it says a lot. Chairman Cerge Remonde, in a recent press conference at Dish in Rockwell to announce his RPN 9's new programs, said they're not about to get into the network war but were very competitive these days even as we target the unserved audiences. He added: RPN 9 was just static for several years and this launch of new shows is our way of moving ahead. And along the way, we hope to become a catalyst of change and progress in our country and society. We, despite the difficult situations, are moving ahead with our plans to beef-up our programming with new hits and better primetime schedules. And about the network war raging on, especially between the two biggest TV stations, Chairman Remonde, as chairman of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkasters ng Pilipinas, said he had admonished them to stop fighting. Another organization of which he is chairman is the Advertising Board. He cautions viewers that they are not taking part of the so-called channel war. He believes that RPN 9 is still adept at regaining more confidence from its viewers and advertisers with their beefed-up programming. RPN 9, during its heydate, has been known for airing popular and top-rating Animated TV shows. The hard-working Remonde was in a jolly mood, all smiles despite the pressures of his networks moving ahead vision, as he announced the new shows being launched on RPN 9, home of the Oscars, the Miss Universe Beauty Pageant and the big boxing. Right now, most of the canned shows on the network are courtesy of Solar Entertainment, Inc. and Viva Entertainment, but soon, Chairman Remonde informed the press, they will also be coming up with local news and public affairs programs and monthly special shows, some of them to be co-produced by Viva and Solar. At the moment, RPN 9 has 20 hours of broadcast, starting at 6 a.m., but part of their moving ahead vision is to be on the air 24 hours daily. We will also be launching our breakfast program. He said they are also planning to put on air again their Match TV show and other relevant-to-the-times shows. We are a station dedicated to feel-good programs, programs that make you noble and edified, Chairman Remonde stressed. RPN-9's current daily primetime programming is as follows: Mondays feature an interesting mix of comedy and legal drama: Just for Laughs, 7 p.m.; Jag, 8 p.m.; Harsh Realm, 9 p.m. and the critically acclaimed Sex and the City, 10:30 p.m. Tuesdays: Ed, produced by world-renowned TV host David Letterman, 7 p.m.; Ally McBeal, 8 p.m.; The Practice, another Emmy-winning drama series from the creator of Ally McBeal, David E. Kelley, 9 p.m.; Wednesdays: Malcolm in the Middle, 7 p.m.; Still Standing, 7:30 p.m.; Roswell, 8 p.m.; Everwood, 9 p.m.; Girls Behaving Badly, 10:30 p.m. Thursdays, ruled by teen entertainment: Baby Bob, 7 p.m.; Sabrina, 7:30 p.m.; Felicity, 8 p.m.; Crossing Jordan, 9 p.m.; Hidden Hills, 10:30 p.m. Fridays, scary beginning this month with: The Pretender, 7 p.m.; Just for Laughs, Dharma & Greg, 8:30 p.m.; 8 p.m.; Stephen King's Dead Zone, 9 p.m. Saturdays: Seven Days, 7 p.m.; John Doe, 8 p.m. Sundays: WWE SmackDown, 6 p.m. (Starring The Rock, Kurt Angle, Edge and Triple H among others); Ripley's Believe It or Not, 7 p.m.; and Match TV, 8 p.m. (hosted by KC Montero and Mitzi Borromeo).